


Or Two

by arlath (toddleston)



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A!u, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toddleston/pseuds/arlath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica Jones stumbles across Kilgrave trying to remedy a situation- trouble is, he doesn't understand the whole hero thing. Looks like she'll have to teach him. (This is an alternate universe where Kilgrave is not the scum of the earth and instead just a guy who doesn't know how to handle his powers well. In other words- a Kilgrave of my own creation. This is in no way excusing the Kilgrave in MCU canon.) (Inspired by a random tumblr post I saw saying what if Kilgrave and Jessica teamed up and they didn't have that twisted back story/relationship.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Or Two

"Stop your goddamn crying!"

"Then let us go, Chuck!"

"I can't take it when you're crying."

"You can do this."

"All of you shut up!"

Jessica had heard some psychopath husband was keeping his family hostage with a shotgun. She was prepared for that.

What she wasn't prepared for? Some... weird ass British guy in the living room she was walking towards.

The click of a shotgun and then-

"Don't shoot. Don't move, Chuck."

Jessica was about to run over. Hopefully before that nut case pulled the trigger, but... he didn't.

"You and the kids, get out of here," The British voice sighed. The shuffling of footsteps could be heard.

"You can't just-"

"Oh, shut up, Chuck,"  _British_ interrupted  _Chuck_ and Chuck... Chuck shut up.

 _The hell is going on..._ Jessica thought to herself, approaching as quietly as she could.  _Who is this weird ass playing hero before I could?_

"Thank you," the wife- probably- said, "Thank you."

There was a pause, "Don't tell anyone I was here."

The family left, with the exception of Chuck.

"Well, now that's out of the way- Put the barrel of the gun into your mouth."

 _What the_ fuck-

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" Jessica ran from her hiding place and into the living room.

"Stop!"

Jessica felt herself freeze in her place. She wanted to stop. She wanted-

"What the fuck," She whispered.

"Who are you?" British asked.

"Jessica Jones," She answered. _What... Why-_ Chuck had the barrel of the gun in his mouth. He was convulsing but still kept the gun in his mouth.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to save the family and stop Chuck."

"Hah- You wanted to play the hero?"

"Yes."

"Hm... Why shouldn't I kill this man? Isn't that justice?" British tilted his head to the side.

"That isn't justice. That's playing God," Jessica responded. British stared her down, and she added- "Turn him over to the police. That's justice."

British narrowed his eyes, before looking between Chuck and her. He was quiet for the longest time.

"Turn yourself in to the police. And pull that gun out of your mouth," He ordered Chuck. Chuck breathed a sigh of relief as the barrel came out of his mouth. He dropped the shotgun on the couch before staggering out towards the police, "Don't tell anyone we were here!"

British turned towards Jessica and looked her up and down before walking past her, "We still need to talk. Follow me."

 _Motherfucker_ , Jessica cursed internally. Her feet followed British out the back of the house. He opened the door and saw the bent metal gate.

"Did you do this?"

"Yes."

"Interesting. I used a key I found under the doormat," British pulled a key from his pocket and flipped it like a coin before catching it, "I was wondering how you got in."

"Are you going to keep doing whatever the hell you're doing to me?" Jessica spoke through gritted teeth.

"Until I find everything I need to find out- yes. It seems you're special, Jessica Jones," He enunciated her name in his mouth, like he was trying on a new suit. Trying it on for size, "Oh, and please- speak your mind."

"Who the fuck are you?" Jessica felt as if her jaw was loosened.  _What the hell is he doing to me?_

"Me?" British turned around and stopped, full-on smiling towards her, "It's been ages since anyone's asked."

His smiled widened-

"Kilgrave."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking a hiatus on this as I work on a few other fics!


End file.
